Her Master's Love
by Cosmic Moon Baby
Summary: Misaki elects to visit Usui when he's sick at home, though she had no idea just deeply her emotions for him actually ran until...    Fluffy, lemony happenings ahead!


**Hello, peoples! How about a Kaichou-wa Maid Sama oneshot? Sound tasty? OK! **

**Since we have no idea how a lemony situation with Misaki and Usui would go, let's explore, shall we? I'm trying to keep this IC, but they may end up being a little OOC after all. Who knows? **

**Fluffy and lemony as hell and that's about it. Onward! :D**

**X-O-X-O**

"_**Her Master's Love"**_

**X-O-X-O**

Misaki stood, her face flushed, the bag of provisions she'd previously held sitting at her feet as she looked away, absolutely mortified as she took in the sight of her arch nemesis and partner in crime. Usui stood before her, wearing only a white linen robe tied loosely about the waist, a smirk gracing his handsome face. He'd obviously just emerged from the shower, the girl wishing she'd stayed home studying instead of insisting on checking on the status of his health. He'd been absent from school for a couple of days, prompting her to pack up medicine, easy to digest food and other assorted necessities and head to his swank apartment. Upon her arrival, she'd found the door unlocked and had taken it upon herself to enter, soon after shocked to have him emerge from the bathroom in his current state.

"I…I'm…I'm going," she stuttered, her face burning as she turned, prepared to storm out of his apartment. His fingers gripped her wrist, halting her retreat.

"Ayuzawa," he said, his voice low and controlled, "don't run away." She felt her face flame again at his words, Misaki feeling a bit faint as her embarrassment grew to a nearly unmanageable level.

"Let go," she attempted to demand, though she failed miserably as her voice began to shake. She felt herself being pulled backward until her back met his chest, the girl mortified by his actions. Misaki wondered if she would be living through the moment at hand, her heart racing painfully within her chest as his arms went around her from behind, trapping her in his embrace.

"I can't," he told her, his arms tightening around her as she attempted to pull away.

"Idiot Usui! I said…" Her voice died in her throat as he spun her around, her body colliding against the front of him as his lips claimed hers, her heart missing a beat entirely. Her eyes were wide, her palms resting against the expanse of his chest as he kissed her, one hand moving to tangle in the ebony hair at the nape of her neck as he tilted her head back. Her knees began to buckle, though his grip was strong, his arms keeping her from collapsing into the floor below. Clinging to the front of his robe, she at last gave up her struggle, her entire body aflame as she allowed herself to drown. Suddenly he broke away, the girl in his arms breathless as he looked down upon her with his emerald eyes.

"What's the matter, Ayuzawa? Could it be that you actually want me to touch you?" he wondered, his lips hovering just short of hers as she struggled to regain her breath. Only then did she notice how she clung to him, her face flushing impossibly deeper before she was able to speak.

"Stupid." It was all she could manage, a small chuckle escaping her companion.

"Obstinate as always…but I wouldn't have you any other way," he said, smoothing her dark hair from her face, the girl unable to meet his gaze.

"Why won't you look at me, Prez?"

"St…stop teasing me," she managed, still being held upright by the man before her, her breath labored as silent moments passed them by.

"But you're so cute when you blush," he countered, Misaki wondering if she would live through situation she currently found herself in.

"You're still teasing me," she said. "I hate that about you."

"Do you? It seems to me quite the opposite. In fact, I think you look forward to my teasing," he pointed out, the backs of his fingers smoothing along her warm cheek.

"I thought you were sick. I only came because I was wo…," she muttered, unable to complete her statement.

"Ayuzawa was worried about me? I'm touched. But I feel just fine now that I've gotten to see your blushing face."

"I hate Usui the most," she nearly growled, her teeth ground together as she glared at him, unwilling to allow her true feelings to show through so easily.

"No, Misaki. You _**don't**_," he returned, the girl shocked that he'd called her by her name. Her will slowly breaking down, she allowed him to guide her down upon the sofa, Usui sitting beside her, her hand in his as he stroked her knuckles.

"Do you enjoy humiliating me so much?" she asked, her face still five shades of red as he leaned forward, his lips trailing along her jaw softly. Her fists clenched, the girl being held back by only one thing: she'd yet to hear him utter the words she so longed to hear. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt how she felt about him, and yet here she was, still in the dark about his own feelings regarding her.

"Not at all. Do you trust me?" he asked, moving then to the other cheek, his hand stroking along her raven tresses. Her eyes searched his, unable to find a single stitch of deceit within them. Her own eyes speaking volumes, he rose, taking her hand in his as he drew her to her feet once more.

She grasped his hand tightly as he led her into his bedroom, her heart paining her as she realized what she was allowing to occur between them. Despite her embarrassment, Misaki felt her apprehension being chased away by the mere feeling of the warmth of his hand as it held hers. He stopped beside the large bed in the corner, his hand rising to stroke her cheek. She flinched, Usui hesitating for only a moment before framing her face in his hands. He tilted her head back, his emerald eyes calm and dark as he pressed a kiss to her lips. Her own hands rose to cover his as they cradled her face between them, her heart positively aching as he paid gentle homage to her.

Slowly, her anxiety faded away, Misaki allowing him to guide her down onto his bed, the man soon hovering over her as she lay still beneath him, her eyes searching his for further reassurance.

"Don't be afraid," he said softly, kissing her forehead, her palms rising to press against his exposed chest.

"You don't scare me," she said, a small smile touching his lips.

"Then why are you shaking?" Only then did she notice that her body was trembling like a leaf in the wind, the girl ashamed that she had so little control over herself. He kissed her again, her hands slipping up his chest, coming to rest on either side of his neck. A small whimper left her as his tongue touched her bottom lip, coaxing her lips open slowly, Misaki feeling as though she'd lost her mind entirely. How had it come to this? She'd been so sure of herself until she'd met him, and ever since she'd questioned her very existence on a daily basis. Usui and only Usui was capable of causing so many foreign reactions within her. Only he could cause her heart to race, her breath to catch and her anger to rage out of control. She hated him for making her question herself…and she realized then with a start that she indeed loved him for so much more.

She allowed herself to let go, no longer concerned with keeping up her usual apathetic appearances. She could no longer fight the feelings he'd caused to come alive within her, his tongue at last penetrating her mouth, beginning to tangle with hers. He tasted like warm honey, his hand moving under her to rest upon her arched back as he continued tasting her thoroughly. Usui heard the soft sounds coming from the girl beneath him, his body already responding wickedly to their proximity as he ravaged her mouth. He'd been unable to suppress himself any longer, after do so for so very long. Each time he'd found himself in her presence, he'd felt the pull, though he'd always been adept at keeping it at bay. Now, however, he was done waging the battle with his own conscience, the man unable to keep his own feelings at bay any longer. Pulling back, he looked down upon her, taking in the sight of her flushed cheeks, her eyes closed as her chest heaved with her heavy breaths. At last her eyes opened, Usui seeing the trepidation within them.

"I want to touch you, Misaki," he said candidly, touching her face in order to reassure her further of his tender intentions.

"O…ok," she managed, her palm sliding down to rest upon his bared chest once more. She felt as though she would burst into flame as his finger slid along her jaw line before running across her bottom lip, slipping then between her lips. She found herself taking gentle hold of it with her teeth, her eyes never leaving his as he continued his gentle torture.

Sitting back, his knees planted between her thighs, he slipped his finger from her mouth before beginning to unbutton her shirt, laying it open soon afterward. His hands trailed along her bared skin, his head bowing in order to trail kisses along her naked stomach, sending chills coursing throughout her. She watched his blond head moving over her, soon rising once more, his hands trailing over the soft swells of her breasts still held captive by a modest bit of cotton. He felt her body tremble, not hesitating before unclasping the front of her bra, revealing the two pert mounds that seemed to call for his touch.

His arm snaked beneath her, lifting her up as his other hand discarded her shirt and bra, Usui laying her back down gently before beginning his explorations. She gasped as his lips began trailing down the valley between her breasts, his hands molding to them, feeling the soft roundness and weight in his palms. His thumb and index finger snagged one pert nipple between them, a soft cry escaping his consort. Pleased by her reaction, he continued rolling her nipple between his fingers, his lips descending upon her other breast. His mouth was hot as it closed around the humble mound of flesh, Misaki's fingers weaving through his golden hair, holding him to her as he suckled her breast hungrily.

She felt his tongue laving at her nipple, his hands moving to unbutton her pants as she lay feverish beneath him, her head spinning from his gentle exploration of her body. Fear struck her once again as he began sliding her jeans down her legs, her hands covering his and halting his progress. His eyes met hers, calm and reassuring.

"It's alright," he assured her, kissing her softly before she released his hands, allowing him to continue his task. Soon, she lay in nothing but a pair of boy shorts, feeling more than a little exposed as his eyes traveled over her. Her arms suddenly crossed over her chest in an act of modesty that seemed a bit too late considering what had already transpired between them.

"You're absolutely beautiful, Misaki. Please…don't hide from me," he asked, his robe dripping from his shoulders, exposing the chiseled muscles of his chest and back. He drew her arms away, urging her to embrace him, which she did readily. Her hands ran along his naked skin, feeling the strength beneath her palms. He kissed her again, her arms holding him close, their naked flesh meshing for the first time. She was amazed by his warmth, her body responding to his every move. She was sure she'd never been more embarrassed in her entire life, though his gentle touch and the tender look in his eyes did wonders to chase it away. All she could focus on was the feeling of him, of his warmth and tenderness.

Her breath caught as he slid her last bit of clothing down her legs, leaving her naked and completely vulnerable before him. She froze as his lips again touched her stomach before trailing down along her abdomen, his hands parting her thighs as his head rose once again. He gazed down upon his treasure, his hands gliding up and down her thighs as she anticipated his next move. Usui saw the apprehension in her eyes, knowing then what he needed to hear.

"Misaki. Tell me what you want," he asked, the girl mortified by his request. How the hell was she supposed to articulate her own desires? She was overwhelmed by the moment, by the sight of his strong, lithe form and by the tenderness of his every touch.

His index finger touched her throat before trailing slowly down her chest, between her breasts and down her stomach. It ran down her abdomen before stopping just short of the space between her thighs, her body twitching beneath him as he offered her a small smile.

"You can say it, whatever's on your mind. Say it, Ayuzawa," he prompted, taking in the perfect sight of her. Her cheeks were still flushed, her body laid before him like a newly opened gift as his lips descended upon her breast once more. Her body arched into him, a soft cry leaving her as his hands ran along her naked skin, sending chills racing throughout her all over again.

The words left her before she knew what was occurring, her heart skipping a beat as she heard herself speak them.

"Touch me, _Master_." She felt him smile against her breast, his head rising before his fingers dipped into the sacred space between her thighs, the cry that left her like heaven as it reached him. Misaki was unable to believe it was her own voice she'd heard, the girl unable to look away as his eyes held her.

"That's my girl," he said, his fingers beginning to pump in and out of her, more soft sounds soon leaving her as her body moved to meet his every touch. His free hand moved to mold one soft breast, the girl before him the most beautiful sight he'd witnessed in his young life. He watched her writhe, her body coated in a thin layer of sweat as his fingers continued moving within her before slipping to the pearl of her being. He stroked her softly, her mouth soon open in a silent cry as he drove her to her end, Misaki shuddering beneath him as the tremors of release overtook her. She lay nearly breathless beneath him, his lips trailing along her neck before finding her lips once more.

She gladly parted her lips, his tongue invading her mouth until she was again whimpering against his lips. He pulled back, his forehead resting against hers, his warm breath beating against her lips.

"Look at me, Misaki," he asked, her eyes opening as he untied his robe, the man tossing it aside and revealing himself in all his glory. She nearly gaped at his naked body, his erect cock seeming to pulsate between his legs as he hovered over her. Without her consent, her hand reached out, touching his softness. She heard his breath catch, her other hand taking hold of him as he allowed her to explore. Usui grit his teeth as she began moving along his length, nearly driving him to madness before he stopped her, taking her by the shoulders and guiding her back down upon the mattress.

She watched as he retrieved a small foil square from his nightstand drawer, ripping it open before preparing himself to claim what he'd always longed to own, her blush growing impossibly deeper as he spread her thighs wide. He kissed her lips, her cheeks and her throat, his hands stroking along her sides as he attempted to prepare her for what was to come.

"It won't hurt for long. I promise, I'll make it go away," he told her, Misaki nodding in response as she attempted to calm herself.

"Put your arms around me," he instructed, the girl doing as he bade as he positioned himself between her thighs, his hands gripping her hips as he began to enter her. He moved slowly, gauging her reaction in order to keep her pain to a minimum as he pushed further inside her. She winced, her fingernails digging into his back as he continued to ease inside her. He reached the last barrier between them, leaning forward to kiss her lips before at last surging forth, her painful cry echoing throughout the room, her fingernails embedding into the muscle of his back as he remained still, allowing her a moment to adjust to his invasion. He saw the tears leaking from the corner of her eyes, his tongue lapping them up before he kissed her cheek softly.

"Try to relax," he told her, noticing how tense her body was as he remained entombed within her. He took an experimental stroke, the walls of her sex tight around him as he moved once more. Soon he'd established a steady rhythm, their hips grinding together as he thrust inside her, her legs slowly lacing themselves around his hips. The feeling was incredible, Usui gritting his teeth as he became lost to her heat, forgetting where he ended and she began. His back ached from the small wounds her nails had left in their wake, though it mattered not to him at the time. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of her as her body consumed him hungrily, the man wishing for the moment to last for all eternity.

"U…Usui," she breathed, crying out sharply as his strokes became harder, her pain dissipating and making way for the pleasure that was quickly building to an unbearable level. She'd never felt such bliss, her back arching to meet his every stroke as she neared her end, her body suddenly clamping hard around him, bringing forth his own release. His body came to rest atop her, their bodies still connected, her arms holding him tightly as the pair attempted to regain their breath.

All too soon, he slipped from within her, Misaki aware of him leaving the bed for a time as she lay with her eyes closed, her body enveloped by a sweet ache. She felt the mattress shift as he returned to her, his arms gathering her up and pulling her close against his side.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kissing her softly, his fingers clearing the plastered hair from her forehead. He smiled as her arms laced themselves around his torso, hugging him tightly. Her tawny eyes caught his emerald orbs, the ache in her body soon forgotten, driven away by the feeling of bliss lying in his arms brought about.

"I'm ok," she assured him, her eyes closing as he kissed her forehead.

"Ayuzawa," he said, catching her attention once again, "I hope you've realized by now…I love you." His words nearly caused her heart to stop, the girl never having expected him to utter such a thing.

"I can only hope you feel the same." She looked directly into his eyes, a soft smile touching her lips.

"Idiot. I've always loved you," she told him, his lips capturing hers once more.

**X-O-X-O**

**There's that! I've been wanting to write something like this for a long while…like since I first picked up Maid Sama. This couple needed a lil' kink! If everyone hates this, I'll take it down. Just trying it to see how it's received. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and if you like ZeroxYuuki and UsagixMamoru…I've TOTALLY got ya' covered! Fics! Everywhere! :O**

***Cosmic***


End file.
